mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Dragon Jr.
} |-| Premium= } }} The Super Dragon Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on August 6, 1987. It is based on the Super Dragon R/C buggy, which only released as a body set for the Hotshot R/C Buggy. The R/C buggy counterpart is the primary machine of Gou Kuruma in the manga Radicon Boy by Kaoru Ohbayashi. The Mini 4WD car itself also appear in Ohbayashi's manga short ''Mini 4WD Ryuuta''. It was also featured in the manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine. Decades later, it made a cameo appearance in ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. General info The Super Dragon featuring the body design that is similar to the head of a dragon. There's the CoroCoro Dragon decals and the CoroCoro Comic decal on the bodyshell. The bodyshell has the car number 18. It is mainly in white, with red and blue highlights and yellow trims on it. The original Super Dragon comes with the medium diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile spike tires, while the Premium variant comes with the neon green large diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black MS-type spike tires. The original model has its chassis molded in black, while the Premium variant has its chassis frame and A parts molded in light gun metal. Unlike most VS Chassis car, the Premium variant doesn't come with the rear roller stay and instead, it includes the plastic double rollers. About the Super Dragon 1/10 R/C Buggy The Super Dragon was available as the spare body set for the Hotshot. It was originally retails exclusively via CoroCoro Comic magazine, but later had a general release. In the manga In Radicon Boy, the bodyshell of the Super Dragon was made using the head of a wooden dragon statue as a mold. The wooden dragon statue was crafted by a no-name craftman in the past, but as times passes it was missing all but the head prior to being brought by the Tamiya staffs. After the Super Dragon body was made, the head of the wooden dragon statue was then self-dissolved into dust, hinting that it have accomplished its role. The body, originally made for the Hornet, was given to Gou after a series of race tests, who then swapped his Hotshot's body with it. The Super Dragon has the special running technique known as the 'Dragon Running (ドラゴン走行)', in which the buggy's ride height is lowered itself to give it a sudden acceleration boost with the help of the winds. In Mini 4WD Ryuuta, Ryuuta own a Super Dragon Jr. Mini 4WD car. Interestly, Gou Kuruma made a cameo in this manga. In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, Mr.G released the dragon Mini 4WD cars (including the Super Dragon Jr.) to stop Yonkuro's Emperor by ramming the car during the first course. The car, along with other dragon Mini 4WD cars, were smashed away by the newly-upgraded Rise-Emperor. Technical info Gallery Boxarts SuperDragonJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Super Dragon Jr. SuperDragonPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. See also Related cars * Hotshot Jr. Dragon series * Fire Dragon Jr. * Thunder Dragon Jr. * Saint Dragon Jr. Mini 4WD New Year's limited edition * Super Dragon Jr. - Year of the Dragon 2000 External links Tamiya Japan * Super Dragon Jr. on Tamiya Japan * Super Dragon Premium on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Super Dragon Jr. on Tamiya America * Super Dragon Premium on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro